Poke Tales: Volume One
by Kewlio53
Summary: Fennekin was rejected by it's original trainer, and somehow finds itself on Melemele Island as a starter Pokemon. After being chosen by a young boy named Chris, Fennekin tries every trick up it's sleeve to become a free Pokémon again.


"People. I hate people. They're always like, "Hey, I caught a new, fluffy, cute Pokémon! I'm gonna make it fight its friends!". Great! I'll just follow along and knock out the ol' chap! What kind of world do we live in? One filled with wickedness, that's for sure! People are so wicked, and not in a good way! One minute, while you're beating up your opponent, your trainer loves you! But get knocked out by a "weak" Pokémon, and asta lavista baby! I should know! I used to have a trainer. A girl that, like all trainers, were pumped to get started on their journey. We had some good battles, and we made it to the Kalos league. Life was good… But then, in the first battle, I got knocked out with one hit (it was a mega-evolved Greninja, what was I supposed to do?)! She was furious at me. After she finished crying about her loss, she released me, and told me to leave and never return. She had hatred in her eyes. So, I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I ran until I found myself on a boat to the Alola region. When I arrived, a man named Hala found me and took me in. Life was getting good again. But then, when I was completely off-guard, that fat guy captured me inside a Pokéball! Since I was so comfortable (and asleep, I might add), I couldn't break out. So now I sit in this Poke ball, awaiting my new trainer. Yes, you heard me right, I am now considered an elusive starter Pokémon. But so far, I haven't got chosen. Everyone wants a Litten, or a Poplio, or even a Rowlet! I get pushed away by a fat bird that sleeps all the time! How is that fair?! Anyway, I'm going back to sleep."

That was the last thing I said before finally getting chosen for a partner. It was a young boy with hazel eyes, a short fro, and a pair of glasses. But he had the exact same eagerness as my first trainer. So, when he picked up my Poke ball saying, "I promise, I'll never leave you!", I was not amused. Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be outside your poke ball when someone is about to choose. Which did happen; the boy let me out, and like any sane Pokémon would do, I bolted into the wild. I didn't look back once, just as my trainer did to me. But, of course, as a Kalos starter, I knew nothing about this new region. Or its inhabitants. I ran into (literally _ran_ into) a Vulpix that wasn't a Vulpix.

"What are you!" I said.

"I'll tell you after you get off of me!" yelled the white Vulpix faker. Obviously, I got off, cause I had no time to waste. "I'm a Vulpix"

"No, you're not! Vulpix are orange and brown. What are you really?"

"You asked me what I was, I told you. I'm a Vulpix. Now leave me alone"

I went ahead and left, still running. But a familiar face was in front of me. It was that boy from earlier! I instantly went in reverse. After turning around, I took a sharp left, then a right. Then I went down.

I had tripped on a surfaced tree root. Cursed thing bruised my leg! We all know, as luck would have it, I couldn't run with a bruised leg, so I was forced to allow the boy to pick me up and take me to say one of the thousands of Nurse Joy's. Seriously, how does just about all her family look almost exactly like her? Something to do with genes, I guess.

Anyway, the boy took me to see her, and she took me to the back. After rubbing some kinda gel and rapping up my leg, Nurse Joy took me back to the boy. I think he said his name was Christian Oaks. He asked Nurse Joy if he could do anything to help me, but she said to just give me rest. So, he brought me back to his house, made me a spot on the floor, and went to sleep. But I did NOT settle for the floor. If I am going to be forced to stay with "Chris", I must at least be comfortable. So, I pushed him off his bed, and climbed up in between the covers. Of course, Chris woke up (and was a bit loud), but I was too comfortable to pay any attention to him. I was about to go to sleep when he laid down beside me. THE NERVE! As a fire type Pokémon, I was not afraid to use flamethrower on my trainer. He went ballistic! But, for some unknown reason, when he looked at me, he instantly calmed down.

"I'm sorry Fenniken. I know you've had a rough day. I'll sleep on the couch"

"Go on ahead Peasant!" I replied. He kept walking as if he didn't hear me. Or didn't understand me. That's always gotten on my nerves. They expect you to understand them without question, but they don't know squat about what you say! Anyway, I drifted off to sleep with the warmth that the big bed provided.

I woke up next morning to find my leg feeling great! For a few seconds, I forgot I was being held captive. But when I heard the boy on the couch yawning, the memory of yesterday returned.

"Oh, you're already up?" said the boy. Dang it, he had found me. I was planning on running away again, but with him up, the plan got a little harder. "C'mon" he continued, "I'll make you some breakfast".

This comment got the wheels inside my head turning. I could use this sucker for food, housing, and just plain merriment of torturing him. Besides, according to my excellent sense of smell, he wasn't half-bad a cook. Chris was making some high-quality Pokémon food, but, of course, I didn't settle for the usual.

Obviously, I went for his bacon and eggs. I mean, who wants to be eating dog food when you can eat meat and "sorta meat"? And another obviously, he was not happy.

"You know, if you wanted bacon and eggs, you could've just asked" Chris said.

Yes, I, the Pokémon that no one understands, could ask you a question. Maybe I did! For all you know, I could have been asking ever since I met you! Oh, man, I can't wait till I evolve into a Braxien, so I can whack him with my stick. (I've realized that a stick isn't very strong, but, eh, what are you gonna do?) Christian got up from the table and started making some more food while I dug in to his food. It was sooooo good! And very smelly. (I mean this in a very good way; there was a lot of heavenly scent coming from the delicacy) So much in fact that it attracted another Pokémon that came through the little Pokémon door. (In the world of Pokémon, who the heck puts a little flap in which any Pokémon at any given time can enter and exit?) It was a weird cat-like thing, probably exclusive to the Alola region. But I had recognized it from the fat man's house. The tag on the poke ball read "Littin" on it, if I remembered correctly. But I did not, as I found out once I asked it.

"I'm a Litten, not Littin!"

"A little picky, dontcha think?"

"My name is Litten. Now lead me to your master!"

This comment almost made me choke on my eggs.

"Master?" I laughed. I couldn't believe this "Litten" thought I had a master. "I have no such thing! I am the master of this household"

"Okay, well, who cooked?"

"The boy did. He's in the kitchen now preparing some more"

Just when I said that, Christian came back from the kitchen with a nice warm plate of eggs and bacon.

"Finally, I can—" said the boy as he spied the Litten on the floor. "Well, what do you know. A Litten. Hey little guy. Where did you come from?"

Again, we see humans asking us questions as if when we answer they'll understand. Geez, when will they learn?

"I came from the forest, dummy" said the Litten (as if Christian will understand; to him it sounded like "Mroew mroewmroew!). He then turned to me. "Is he always this clueless?"

I replied, "Give him a break. He hasn't even eaten breakfast yet. And he just woke up"

Now get this. Chris sits his plate down on the table and says, "Oh, Fenniken, do you know this Litten?". I JUST GOT OFF A BOAT FROM THE KALOS REGION, GOT TOSSED INSIDE A SHPERICAL CAGE, GOT CHOSEN, RAN OFF, AND YOU ABDUCTED ME! WHEN DID I HAVE TIME TO CHAT?! Well now that I remember, I did talk to a Vulpix faker… BUT NOT A LITTEN!

"No, little boy, I do not know this cat" I said. But, of course, he did not understand.

"So, you guys are friends?" Chris said. Did he not—Oh, wait, he can't understand me.

"No, we are not friends!" I replied again.

"Well, any friend of Fenniken is a friend of mine!"

…

AAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T THIS HOMO SAPIEN UNDERSTAND ME?! I realized that his lack of listening was going to drive me crazy, so I calmly said, "Fine, we are friends"

The Litten was so sly. While the boy was watching me (when he was being a butt), the Litten snuck up to Christian's plate of food.

"Ah, not you too!" said Chris. While scratching the back of his head, he walked back into the kitchen.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked. "That's my job"

"Well, I guess you're fired then" replied the cat, licking his whiskers as he spoke.

"Well, I think you need to leave" I said, anger rising.

The cat said, "I'll leave once I'm done. Trust me, I don't wanna be here longer than I have to"

"Then why do you have to eat that then?"

"Because I need to"

"Just hurry up and leave"

Then, with a loud smack, the Litten was done with the meal and said, "Good bye m8"

"I am not your m8". And apparently "m8" means friend. I looked it up.

"Suit yourself. Peace" said the cat as he walked back through the Pokémon door.

Christian walked back into the dining room. "Oh, so your friend left?" Oh, that boy makes me so angry! Why can't he jump into Wela Volcano? "That's to bad. Well, I hope you've enjoyed breakfast, it's time to get training!"

Oh boy, I'm training to kill other pokemon! Why me? Just, why me? Obviously, I wasn't gonna cooperate. I just sat there as if I didn't hear him. But it was in vain. He returned me to my poke ball! THE ORDACITY! (I'm writing a book about the inside of poke balls as well) He released me when he was in an open field. This was my chance. I sprinted to the tree line when I was blocked by a small bug. I took a sharp turn and almost fell over. When I recovered my stableness, I turned again to the tree line, but this time, nothing was stopping me. I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I kept running until I had no idea which way I originally came from. Breathing had become hard. So, I stopped to rest for a little. But as soon as I got comfortable, I heard Christian's voice calling to me. So, I got back up and started running again. There was a tree root, but this time, I jumped over it. Take that dumb root! But then, while I was looking back at the root that I had jumped over, there was a cliff. Now, I know what you're thinking, and no, I did not fall off. But I did get pushed off by a clueless boy who tripped on the root that I gracefully jumped over earlier.

"DANG IT CHRIS!"

This was a pretty big fall. We just kept falling and falling. But while we were in our deadly descend, the human did something rather strange. He curled up around me. Now, I'm nice enough to realize this as a kind gesture, so I used Psychic, a move that I didn't know I had. After a few seconds, we were lowered safely to the ground. Me and the boy sat there, wide-eyed, surprised that I landed us both. In his mind, he was probably scared half out his mind (as humans are), but I, on the other hand, was congratulating myself.

"You… Saved us" said the boy, still stunned

Really? I thought we had died. After a few seconds, I remembered why we fell in the first place.

"YOU NEED TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHERE YOU ARE GOING! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" I yelled.

I believe that he, again, did not understand me. Reason for my belief is the fact that after my statement, he hugged me. Of course, not being in the mood for hugs, I scratched him. He immediately let go. Finally, the boy understands something! Anyway, we walked back to his house, and he made some sandwiches.

So, after we ate, he took me to his backyard. "Now it's time to do some training. And this time you can't run away!" said the boy. After I looked around, I saw he was right. Fenced in. Dang it!

This human may be dumb enough to put a little doggie door on his front door, but he sure knows how to stop one from running away. Obviously, I didn't take this. I vaulted over the fence (I did a lot of jumping on my way to the boat to Alola), and bolted into the woods once more. I could here a faint "Oh, come on!" from Chris, who was now yards behind me. I was finally away! I was free! Nothing could stop me! I guess you're expecting me to say something like, "Or at least that's what I thought until…" or "Except that…". Well, you should expect the unexpected (don't worry. That situation happens later)! I made it all the way to another boat. Finally! I jumped on just as the boat left the dock. And guess who I saw running up to the dock just a tad too late? It was Chris. Take that sucker! I was going back to Kalos, after about a month (it feels like a month; I have no idea how long it's been) trapped on Melemele, I was finally going home. Or at least that's what I thought until I saw the boat heading towards another island. What is it with Alola and island?!

Also, I guess this book is no longer about my misadventures with Christian Oaks. Instead, this book has transformed into a story about me finding my way back home. I have no idea what island I went to next, but it had a huge volcano. As a fire type Pokémon, I had no problem with that. What I did have a problem with was the fact that the sailor on the ship had farted. Repeatedly. Disgusting. Worst part about it is that even though there were four people on the boat with him, not a word slipped from his hair-covered lips. Some people! It stank too. I don't see how the other crew members couldn't smell it, cause I sure could! It was so bad that I passed out. Literally. When I woke up, we were there. That's another thing. How have I been able to get on all these boats, but not a soul has noticed me? I mean, they should notice their fish going missing (every boat that I've been on had fish somewhere).

Anyway, I had gotten off the boat when a little girl (I mean about six years old) walks up to me.

"Aww! You're so cute!" she said.

Look, that girl had better step off, or she was gonna get these claws! But, luckily, and sadly (I really wanted to rip her lips to shreds), she walked away and left me alone. I still think it was a little weird to just walk up to a random Pokémon and say "How cute" then leave. I tell ya, some people are nut-jobs.

"Where to go next?" I asked myself. I was seriously thinking about heading to the volcano. Maybe it was active, and any humans that tried to follow me would get roasted in the flames. Hehehe… (still not a bad idea). But even though I could've wiped half of the population of this tiny island off the face of the earth, I chose to go into the forest. I wish I could say which forest I went in, but when you are a runaway Pokémon, you don't stop and look at signs. So, as I walked through the forest, I could see a lady sitting down in the fields. She had food, so I came a tad closer. Then, she saw me. I froze dead in my tracks, watching her every move, ready to sprint away if she tried anything. But all she did was hold out half of her sandwich. It was PB&J, my favorite. So, obviously I snatched both halves and made a break for the volcano. I mean, come on, she couldn't be that crazy about her sandwich, right? Wrong. When I got to the halfway mark of the trail to the top of the volcano, the lady was still chasing me.

"Hey, PB&J is not that important!" I yelled (as if she could hear me).

Can you guess what happened next? Well, let's just say we fell. Again.

I fell off the volcanic cliff first. The lady jumped off after me. She really likes her sandwiches. Anyway, I wasn't gonna save her tail, so I used Psychic and moved myself out of her gravity's way. Sadly, she did not eat another sandwich on earth, but perhaps in heaven… Don't get mad at me! She's the one who jumped off a freaking VOLCANO! Honestly, if she's that stupid, she should've been dead years ago.

Okay, I will admit that I saved the lady's life. She did not hit the ground, and I don't know if she ate more sandwiches in her life. She still should have bit the dust, jumping off of volcanoes and such. Also, I still had a tight grip on the sandwich. The lady just sat there stunned (similar to how Chris looked). For some strange, unknown reason, I was actually starting to miss the guy. But it was too late to turn back now. Besides, Chris was probably still looking for me anyway. Also, the lady snatched the sandwich out of my mouth. The nerve! After I saved your life, you still take my meal? Sadly, all that running and falling and power-using mad me too tired to scratch her face off. So, she walked off still mad at me, and I walked off sandwich less. A truly sad tale indeed. Anyway, I started heading to Route 8 (for no real reason). But, as always, something was standing in my path. And she had a big cat person behind her.

Thanks for reading Poke Tales: The Start! I really hope you enjoyed this volume, and I promise there will be more in the future.


End file.
